


Unwanted Missions

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the twins craft their lightsabers, Padmé gives Obi-Wan difficult news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Missions

"Must they learn this so young?" Padmé asked quietly, watching as Ahsoke patiently helped the four year-old twins with lightsaber assembly. They had managed a brief trip to Dantooine, guided by a rare Force Vision for Ahsoka, to let the twins find the crystals they needed. 

"At this point, Padmé, it is merely for self-protection," Obi-Wan reassured her. He did not like the idea either, but Ahsoka's Vision had been potent. "Better that they learn the forms now, and become accustomed to the feel of a hilt in their hands than struggle with it later."

"You are right." She had taught them both how to handle a blaster already, but that felt different. A lightsaber marked them more clearly as what they were, fledgling Force users, both of them growing stronger in the basic manipulations. Ahsoka had thrown herself into teaching them, aided by Obi-Wan when the elder man was free to do so.

Over four years of fighting Imperial encroachment had tired Padmé extensively, but she still held hope it was a winnable struggle. Many worlds, far from the Core, had rejected the Empire, raising ships and armies to protect their systems. There had been many deaths… and Padmé struggled to not see those resistances as a needed drain on Imperial resources.

"Have you reviewed the data sent by Mon Mothma?" she asked Obi-Wan.

"Not yet; have you?"

The years of working as her tactician and general of the troops on those rare pitched battlefronts had given Obi-Wan plenty of time to learn Padmé's emotions. Right now, she was a turbulent storm under the mask of professional care.

"Vader is expected to go to the insurgency on Saleucami," she told him neutrally. "Mon Mothma is urging a full gathering of our Fleet and troops to try and capture or kill him there."

That… was a slap of cold water in the face. In all the time they had fought and incited rebellion, they had not come face to face with Darth Vader. Now, one of their most important allies was advising just that, to go directly after him.

"I'll review it immediately," he promised, going to investigate the data for himself. Padmé watched him go, then looked at the twins again, with their teacher and governess. Ahsoka noted the attention, and looked at her, her own face carrying lines of worry. Padmé could only nod once to her, before going on to find what comfort she could in the intelligence reports.


End file.
